Zenith: Power Rangers
Zenith: Power Rangers is a Concept created by Box of Kratos. The series, which its named after, is about Five United States Army Rangers genetically enhanced with abilities deriving from the Morphing Grid (known as the "Dimensional Grid" to them). It is set in the year 2050 in an Alternate Dimension where the Zenith-program Army Rangers or "Zenith Rangers" are the first Power Rangers, although they don't refer to themselves as such. Unlike most Power Rangers shows or concepts FOR a Show, It is geared toward those aged 18 or older, meaning that there will be a presence of death and widespread destruction. Unlike most PR concepts, This one has no Sentai Counterpart. Plot In 2040, a recession has broken out internationally, and many of the worlds governments soon collapse. However, the United States have been researching into the P'hotonic '''O'uter-'W'''orlds '''E'xternal 'R'adiation came across an almost accidental discovery of other worldly uses of this "P.O.W.E.R." These almost Sapient Aliens that used this power demonstrated its practical uses as a tool to further physical and technological resources. The discovery brought forth Project Zenith, the successful attempt to harness P.O.W.E.R. in the same manner, which lead to the creation of an elite branch of the United States Army Rangers, dubbed P.O.W.E.R. Rangers, each uniquely colour coded for the use as a counter defense in the event of eventual global collapse and civil war. However, the research not brought the war to start, but the experimentations from outer space attracted a race of Sauro Sapiens, officially classified as Kaiju Sapiens Gojiras dubbed "Zillas" after the infamous movie monster. The war escalated further when the Zillas mutated to larger physical heights, which lead to the creation of large mechanical vehicles called Z.O.R.D.s (Zenith Operations Repulsion and Defense). Until 2047, the last of the Zilla invasions was broken and the war came to a conclusion after the storming of the citadel in Latin America. Project Zenith was then put on ice, and eventually dismissed following the need for war being essentially over and the money to be spent in repairing the world. By 2047, The Zillas have been pushed back out of territory they've gained by the Zenith Rangers and their allies, They ULTIMATELY destroy the Zilla Citadel in South America by way of a Heavy Artillery Barrage by the Artillery Z.O.R.D., but, after the Zilla Conflict, The Z.O.R.D.s were reduced to dormancy and the Zenith Program scrapped due to Budget Cuts and the toll that humanity took Three years later, and the recession has ended officially in thanks to the amount of repairs and war damages that have created a mass employment following the invasion, with only 0.3% of the United States remaining unemployed. Nuclear projects are scrapped, crime has severely decreased to almost obsolete, and the average minimum wage per capita remains at a stable US$20.00. However, the research into further obtaining P.O.W.E.R. has only evolved; The terrorist organization known as UNITY (the 'U'nion of 'N'ations and 'I'nstitutions 'T'etrarch'''Y), headed the former Zenith Delta, the Blue Power Ranger, seeks a united world by destabilizing the world again so that it can be merged into a single government, starting by eliminating any former allies after being dismissed. Only Zenith Alpha, the Red Power Ranger escaped. UNITY attacked with Cyberandronic Soldiers and his own personal Fleet of Z.O.R.D. and even more advanced U.C.A.V (Unity Command and Assault Vehicles). With permission and the unlimited resources granted, the Zenith Project was restarted, headed by Zenith Alpha, Sgt. Edward O. Stone to counter and eventually escalate the Unity Crisis to a full on counter assault, known Operation Zenith Rebirth. Characters Rangers Villains *Zilla Aliens **Various Zilla Generals **Field Commanders - The Zilla that served as the Giant Monsters, When they were defeated in battle, They did not explode, but, they actually just dropped dead. *Unity **Unity Commander Michael Grayson codenamed "Cain" - Once a respected member of the original Zenith Team, He went rogue, killed most of the original team, and went into hiding for two months, during that time, he raised an army that he'd eventually name Unity **General Stephen Clarke codenamed "Ramses" - A former convicted criminal, He joined the Unity fold to hope to get revenge on the Justice System, He has a Military Command background, but, his poor decisions landed him 20 years in prison. **Various Unity Generals **Unity-commanded Assault Vehicles - The Unity counterpart to the Z.O.R.D.s, Unknown if they are to be classified AS Z.O.R.D.s. The most dangerous U.C.A.V. is the Heavily-armed Humanoid Warrior-Class. Most U.C.A.V.s convert into a Humanoid form, The Humanoid form of the Warrior-class is it's primary form. **Unity Cyborgs - The Footsoldiers of Unity, Unlike most Foot Soldiers, They act like what their title suggests instead of some Cannon Fodder. They are armed with, what appears to be, a Light Machine Gun that utilizes the use of Plasma-based Projectiles Arsenal Transformation Devices *Instant Ranger Suit Deployment Device/I.R.D.D. codenamed "Morpher" : A wrist-worn morpher that channels it's energy from the Dimension Grid through the Pentagon, where it was discovered, to beam the suits onto the soldiers to negate the need of being transported back to their base to manually put the suits on Weapons *SilverTek AR-50 Pulse Rifle : Different from other Ranger Weapons, This utilizes actual armament other than lasers. Developed by SilverTek Weapons Ltd., This is the Standard Military Firearm of it's time, replacing the dated AR-15. For use by the Zenith Rangers, it has been modified into firing an Electrified Pulse of Energy at it's target, although the round functions like a bullet. *Stiletto Combat Dagger : After the Zilla Conflict, Stiletto Combat Knives and Daggers have been put back on Mass Production due to it's history in Combat and due to it being a personal favorite of Sgt. Stone. *Special Improvised Explosive Device/S.I.E.D. Grenade A standard military small-bomb designed to disperse lethal fragments upon detonation. Small, but, Very Lethal Zords 'Z'''enith '''O'perations 'R'epulsion and 'D'efense system The Z.O.R.D.s are part of Project Zenith and were inspired by the Zords and Megazords that they have seen through the Dimensional Grid, Like most, Five Distinct Z.O.R.D.s can combine into a Humanoid War Machine that Chris DeSantos coined "Megazord". The Zenith Megazord was initially designed to combat the Zilla Threat, but, It now combats Unity's U.C.A.V. Machines :Legend: ◆ piloted zord, ✶ team-piloted mecha * Zenith Megazord ◆◆◆◆◆ ** Z.O.R.D. 01: Fighter Jet codenamed "Soaring Eagle" ◆- This Z.O.R.D., modeled after the famous F-22 Raptor, although a V-TOL, It is designed for Air Superiority and Heavy Lifting. It forms the Chestplate and the head of the Megazord ** Z.O.R.D. 02: Submarine codenamed "Poseidon's Trident" ◆- Modeled after the famous Ohio-class Submarine, It is designed for Underwater Operations and Naval Superiority. It forms the Upper Legs and Pelvis of the Megazord ** Z.O.R.D. 03: Tank codenamed "Stampeding Mammoth" ◆- Modeled after the M1A1 Abrams, although it has two cannons known as the "Tusks", It is designed for Armor Superiority and often used to turn the tide of a fierce fight due to it's immense firepower, Due to being designed as a Tank, It is the most powerful out of the Five, It forms the Torso and Arms of the Megazord. ** Z.O.R.D 04: APC codenamed "Hell's Chariot" ◆- Modeled after the Bradley Fighting Vehicle, It is designed for Combat Support, Troop Carry, and Troop Deployment. It forms the Right Lower Leg and Foot of the Megazord ** Z.O.R.D. 05: MLRS Artillery codenamed "Burning Arrow" ◆- Modeled after the M270 Multiple Launch Rocket System, It is designed for Heavy Artillery Bombardment and Combat Support, Best used from a Distance like most Artillery-based Vehicles, It forms the Left Lower Leg and Foot of the Megazord *Z.O.R.D. Battle Carrier ◆- The Massive Aerial Assault Carrier designed to haul the Z.O.R.D.s if needed, Like other Carriers that have come before it, It can merge with the others to form one of the most powerful weapon platforms known to man, Sgm. Mitchell coined it "the Zenith Ultrazord", Most of the team disagreed with the name, but, it grown on them overtime. Episodes None at the moment, or if there will ever be any. Trivia *There are probably major plot holes in this concept due to it being a revisit from 2010, Most of the Villains and Plots have changed. *It is probably among one of the darkest and more adult-oriented Power Rangers programs *There are some similarites between Z: PR, many FPS Shooter Games (Z: PR drew a lot of inspiration from Halo), and the unused Power Rangers: Hexagon, which the creator of ZPR discovered recently. *There are no Female Rangers present, but, there is a reason. When this was first conceptualized, There was no Female Rangers to begin with and it stuck, There may be some Female Rangers added someday. *Like RPM and a lot of other Fan-created Series, This is an Alternate Reality. Although it is, It has some references to the canon series *The Title is structured like Beast Machines: Transformers, with the Power Rangers title as the Secondary and the Zenith title as the Primary * Unlike most Ranger Suits, The Ranger Suits of this season are not spandex, but, Digital Camo Kevlar Body Suits enhanced with the powers of the Dimension Grid, but, their arms are color coded and they retain the trademark Ranger Helmets...although they look like Enhanced Combat Helmets with Face Masks and a Black Visor. The suits are protected by a Shield, that is also generated by the Dimension Grid, Their Morphing Systems are tied into it despite the "powers" being man-made * Also unlike most Rangers, They don't strike a pose to morph, they don't call out a specific saying like "It's Morphing Time". Their enemies won't waste time gunning them down when they have the chance, so, they just contact command through their morphers to help initiate the five second morphing process. By 2030, They developed Teleportation Technology and perfected it in 2049, but, they don't get teleported onto the Battlefield, Their suits are teleported onto the Rangers, which is their version of "Morphing" * They are among one of the few series' to not have a theme song written for them, but, have a song already created...but, it fits the theme of the series. The song is listed here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LL-0mdEg0U4 * Apparently, The Zenith Megazord of this season shares it's name with the Zenith Megazord of RPM, Zenith's creator wasn't aware of this until 12/27/2014 Category:Series Category:Concept Category:Zenith: Power Rangers Category:Box of Kratos